1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a securing device, and more particularly to a securing device for securing and separating two adjacent side boards of a computer main frame.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer main frame has at least two side boards detachably connected to a front board and a top board via retainers such as screws, bolts, etc. When removing the side boards is required to have access to the interior of the computer main frame so as to proceed maintenance, special tools such as a screw driver is necessary to unscrew the screws. However, most of the time there is no suitable tool to separate two adjacent side boards so that either the screw is damaged due to the employment of improper tool or the engagement between the two adjacent side boards is loosened as a result of force-open the two adjacent side boards.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved securing device to mitigate the aforementioned problems.